nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Lesser Demons
Lesser Demons Lesser Demons were (or perhaps still are) possibly the most numerous of the Dreadfolk - that is, sentient and sapient creatures from the Dreadlands. Lesser Demons, when invading this universe, sometimes acted alone but were often leading groups of other creatures such as Iskari, and were also often themselves led by Greater Demons. Lesser Demons were the most physically (and mentally) humanoid of the Dreadfolk and were the only ones besides the Jesters to come in two different sexes, standing slightly shorter than Elves at an average of approximately 6' for males and 5' 8" for females. Their skin consisted of very small lustrous and iridescent scales, purplish-red in colour, with smaller scales that paled in colour to something close to cream on the palms, soles of the feet and front of the torso. Their distinctive horns (covered in the same scaly skin, but with larger and darker scales) began at the top of the forehead and curled backwards, staying no more than two inches away from the skull and usually not extending beyond the back of the skull. Females typically had smaller horns that were paler in colour. Their nails were black, long and claw-like, although many cut them shorter as they often got in the way of handling tools and weapons. Lesser Demons had cat-like eyes with black sclerae and large pupils, the colour of which varied between violet and burgundy and faintly glowed in darkness. These eyes gave them excellent night vision, although they were sensitive to sudden bright lights. It is debated as to whether or not all Lesser Demons had hair. Some were reported with hair, and some had none, either having completely shaved it or never having possessed it in the first place. Only male Lesser Demons were spotted hairless, suggesting that either it was a cultural practice for men to shave their head, or that having hair was simply a rare natural occurence amongst males. Whatever the case, the hair only came in shades of grey, and it seemed that generally there was an inverse relationship between hair and scale colour - those with darker scales had lighter hair, often platinum white, and those with lighter scales had darker hair, often jet-black. However, there were some exceptions to this rule, such as the famous Vesha Malos who had both light scales and nearly white hair. Unlike most creatures from the Dreadlands, Lesser Demons had noses and breathed oxygen. Such a thing is not necessary in the raw, overwhelming magic of the Dreadlands, but breathing allowed the Lesser Demons to function more effectively in the atmosphere of this world. Lesser Demons were capable of fire, plasma and shield magic, and a unique kind of magic not even practiced by other Dreadfolk known as shadow magic, which is explained in further detail on the magic page. The short summary of shadow magic is that it could move and create shadows, and coalesce darkness into a physical object - usually a pointy one. Lesser Demons organised themselves into clans which were led by a Greater Demon, being rewarded for their service with their continued existence. Traitors who disobeyed orders were usually executed, forcing the Lesser Demons to either flee or die. Despite being the most common invader of this universe amongst the Dreadfolk, Lesser Demons were also the most common defectors, and arguably the most intelligent and empathetic. However, many defectors who were exiled or voluntarily left the Dreadlands were usually driven into hostilities with the inhabitants of this universe anyway, as they were usually attacked on sight, despite the best efforts of the Inquisition to protect them. The most famous example of a defecting Lesser Demon that was not eventually killed by hominids is Vesha Malos, the wife of Stio Malos. Although there have been no confirmed sightings of her since 1890, there are frequent rumours of her continuing to do her duty as an Inquisitor, and there is no evidence of her death - meaning that in all likelihood she is still alive, being the only remaining Dreadfolk and potentially only remaining magic user, assuming that no Succubi still live - which is itself fairly likely. Category:Dreadfolk